Bounty Hunter-ya
by Suteruben
Summary: A naïve, young bounty hunter can't believe her luck when she spots the infamous 'Surgeon of Death' arrive at the port of the dreary autumn island she's on. Finding both his appearance and his prize equally appealing, she tries her luck to seduce her way to the large sum of berries on Law's head. How hard could it be? - Shameless smut, one-shot, LawxOC.


It may have seemed like a simple coincidence to anyone else, but to him, it had been obvious from day one what she really was. They had only been at the tavern for a single night before she had shown up. She had done a good job of dressing the part and her acting skills weren't bad either.

Law had watched her enter the tavern late that night, then again, so had everybody. All heads had turned as she walked in, including those at his table, to watch the arrival of this stunning woman.

It had been raining heavily that evening, though it hadn't deterred the patrons inside the warm, smoggy, dimly lit bar from coming in to enjoy their cheap swills. The harsh aroma of less refined rums, beers and the like hung in the air only second to the scent of stale smoke.

Sticking out like a sore thumb as soon as she'd opened the front door, she arrived completely drenched. Her dress clung to her like a second skin and that had not gone unnoticed by the rough, male clientele filling the room. The loud cat calls and whistles of approval from the assortment of sailors, pirates and local shady individuals hadn't gone unnoticed by her either.

She'd entered the establishment, closing the door behind her shyly before tossing back her long, wet hair and adjusting the strap of the small bag over her shoulder. Clutching onto it tightly, defensively, she walked further inside. Even in the dingy lighting, the raindrops that trailed down her long, luscious legs had shone invitingly...though the invitation paled in comparison to the one the low neckline of her dress extended. The soaked, glistening skin of her bare upper chest was where the eyes of most of the men in the room had fallen to as she moved past them.

Law had watched her avoid eye contact and do her best to ignore the vulgar comments and loud verbal advances she suffered as she approached the inn's owner at the bar. After an exchange of a few quiet words and a glance around the room at the leers she was still on the receiving end of, he'd had mercy on her, beckoning her into the back room to continue their conversation in private, away from the gazes that were eagerly undressing her very appealing figure.

It hadn't been the first time Law had seen her and that was her first mistake. He'd seen this woman near the harbour when they had docked…and it would seem she'd certainly spotted him. In retrospect, a woman alone at such a rough docking area had no business being there and that, aside from her beauty, had been one of the reasons he'd noticed her presence to begin with. She had probably been there to look for her next target all along.

* * *

Law had only been mildly surprised to find himself glancing up at the very same woman the following evening as she served him his drink wearing the tavern's waitressing uniform. A traditional but overly short tavern wench attire. It was the running theme of this inn, though it was less of a novelty for passing tourists and much more a way to mask how direly it was in need of an upgrade. The scanty nature of it was nothing more than barefaced exploitation of the very few women that were unfortunate enough to work here to draw in more customers.

Deducing that she must have either fed the tavern's owner a falsified sob story of a young woman down on her luck and in need of a job or that she had outright divulged to him why she was there and why she wanted to pose as a new employee, Law watched her actions carefully that night. She had shyly and wisely avoided his eye contact, serving him with minimal interaction and little to no verbalisation. Playing the part of a new and perfectly harmless waitress who had coincidentally started working there during his stay perfectly.

The second night, he had caught her looking his way several times during the evening. Each time, she would look away in embarrassment as his attention turned to her and each time he would chuckle to himself over this coy game of cat and mouse she had started with him. He'd taken the opportunity to observe her thoroughly, enough of her body was revealed in her uniform for him to have noticed it was perfectly toned. Far too much lean muscle for an average woman, a simple waitress. She was lithe and most likely, stronger than she appeared. Her _real_ occupation was one that obviously required peak physical condition, training and strength. Law was now even surer that his assumption of what she was hadn't been wrong. Giving him far too much time to scrutinise her before she made her move, had been her second mistake.

The third night, she had been brave enough to meet his eyes across the room when he had caught her staring. She'd offered him a small, sly smile which he humoured and returned though neither said anything about the matter when she had come to serve his table again. Interested in seeing how she would proceed, he decided to let her be, for now. Her presence at this inn on this dreary and uninteresting autumn island could prove to be just the entertainment he was looking for.

The fourth night was when she had finally made her first move. He had to commend her patience and build up; it was obvious that she had been hopeful he would take her demure and subtle invitation to court her. Imagining that a woman of her calibre had probably had no trouble in luring her prior targets into doing so previously and that she'd never had to be the one to pursue them, he was curious to see if she would. The fact that she _had_ openly pursued him, had been her third mistake.

Approaching his table to serve him, she had taken the initiative and offered a fake introduction with a falsified name - one he wouldn't be bothering to commit to memory, before asking if he were really the man that she frequently saw mentioned in the newspaper, the one that went by the name of 'Trafalgar Law,' the one they called the 'Surgeon of Death.'

After feigning excitement at his affirmation, she had expressed curiosity about his travels and interest in hearing about his exploits. All of which, the other men at his table had been keenly willing to fill her in on on his behalf, much to her not-so-well masked annoyance.

Merely chuckling at that, he'd allowed his crewmates to attempt to charm her attention away from him. She had eventually given up that evening, seeing that he was not inclined to long verbal responses and that she would be unlikely to get much time to work him over in the presence of his particularly female-fond crew.

Unexpectedly, she'd turned up at his bedroom door that same night, very late, in her nightwear, alone and with a 'drink on the house' for him. Questioning the occasion as she made an obvious show of visually appreciating his bare chest, she'd coyly admitted to it being her intention to have given it to him earlier but hadn't known how to do so in front of his crew.

It was clear she was hoping for an invitation into his room but he hadn't extended one and that hadn't seemed to have surprised her too much – which he would take as a compliment of her perceived intelligence of him. Instead, she had bid him a polite goodnight before retreating to her own room.

Aside from the hopeful, mild attempt to be invited to spend the night with him, she appeared to have had two intentions that night; the first had been to show him which room she was staying in and the second was simply to test his naïvety, his trust in her or his perception of her threat level. Perhaps all three.

Law hadn't been foolish enough to actually drink what she had privately brought him, swiftly pouring it down the sink in his bathroom instead. He wasn't entirely sure if it was her intention to capture him alive – a sedative, or dead – a poison, not that it mattered either way. His certainty that the liquid had been laced with something was confirmed when he'd heard her leave her room several times during the night to quietly linger in the hallway. Seemingly listening carefully for signs of whatever she'd put in his drink taking effect.

It was laughable that she thought for even a second that he would have simply drank it, though he supposed not many men would question a free drink from a beautiful woman who had turned up half-naked at their bedroom door showing clear sexual interest in them. She'd eventually given up with an adorably frustrated sounding huff and gone back to her room that night.

* * *

Imagine his surprise the next day when he'd returned after his morning affairs to find her bent over his bed.

There had been no way she hadn't heard him approach and unlock the door, she'd had more than enough time to right her positioning but instead, he'd walked into his bedroom to find her nearly on all fours on his mattress, tucking in the far edge of his fresh sheets.

Sleek, lengthy, toned legs in nylon thigh highs, long heels and a tantalising glimpse of scandalous underwear under the hem of her audaciously short uniform had been the view that had greeted him.

Law hadn't pulled his gaze from her tempting invitation long enough to see the expression on her face when she'd turned to look at him over her shoulder but he was sure she had feigned her 'surprise' at his return well. At least it sounded like she had from the tone of her voice.

Apparently, 'housekeeping' for this floor of rooms was her responsibility, starting today. She'd explained as much and apologised for her intrusion as she cast his clean blanket over his sheets, walking around the bed to pull it tidily. As she leant down to smooth out the creases of the material, she'd given him a gracious view of her chest as she bent over once more, looking up at him with a sly head tilt and smile before asking him if he would prefer it if she were to leave.

It had taken a fair amount of effort on his part to say yes _and_ not to laugh aloud at the expression on her face when he'd done so. Law hadn't missed the split-second of surprise and personal offence that had taken to her features. It made him wonder if any man had actually had the brains to turn her down in this situation in the past - if they'd even been smart enough to realise her potential danger to begin with. This was certainly not the first time she'd played this angle to get what she wanted.

She took the flat rejection in her stride though, pulling herself together from her shock as she stood and tugged her uniform down her legs neatly. The action drawing his attention back to her chest as more of the strained cleavage her dress barely managed to contain was revealed. Unfortunately, she'd noticed his mild lapse and his gaze slip. Smiling a little to herself as she sauntered past him to the door, she'd offered to come back to do housekeeping at a time that would better suit him in future.

The devilish smile on her lips fell when he'd let her know that she could return whenever she felt like it as of tomorrow morning because he would be leaving then. She'd not been expecting him to leave so soon, that much was obvious by her brief change in demeanour but again, she'd quickly recovered, bid him a polite goodbye, a safe journey and left.

Taking it upon himself as the wise thing to do, Law did a quick inspection of his bed. Finding the two items she'd planted for her own use around it with relative ease, grimacing as his hand came into contact with the Seastone cuffs she'd hung below the edge of the bed from one of the wooden columns lining his headboard. With some discomfort, he removed and safely discarded them into the hands of his nearest crewmember, asking Shachi to take them back to the ship and exchange them for one of their own, regular pairs…much to the man's confusion.

* * *

That had been several hours ago now and Law was already looking forward to this evening. The fact she'd placed things in his room to apprehend him meant she intended to make a move on him soon but hadn't realised it would need to be _this_ soon. He was certain that she would be putting whatever plans she had for him into motion tonight.

The bar was loud that evening. A lot of the ruckus could be attributed to his own men as they enjoyed their last night on dry land for a while, the additional noise was being caused by the larger number of patrons visiting than normal. It was the start of a three day weekend on this island and many of the hardened, working class locals had taken to the tavern, filling every barstool, table and booth as they came in straight from their laborious, portside occupations from yet another cold, wet and unpleasant night.

The visibility was poorer than usual but despite that and the number of people in the establishment tonight Law could still see her clearly. She was eye-catching without even trying to be, which made it all the easier to keep her in his sight. Sipping his drink, he discretely watched her from beneath the brim of his hat as she worked hard to keep up with the heavy demands that were burdening the staff on such a busy evening.

It was obvious she'd only began waitressing for this tavern to get to him; perhaps the innkeeper was not privilege to the real reason she was here and had sincerely fallen for whatever story she had fed him for this job. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been expected to have kept up appearances and serve the clients.

Law wasn't the only one admiring her as she worked…though he seemed to be the only one being discrete about it. He watched her fiercely slap her third customer that night for grabbing her ass as she'd tended to him. The middle-aged man simply laughed it off, rubbing his sore cheek. A coarse, drunken chortle as the friends at his table ribbed him for his flat out, open rejection. Not that Law blamed him for trying; if only the man had seen the view of her behind he himself had been privy to this afternoon.

The bar was nearly unbearably stuffy by now, filled with smoke, abnormally warmed by the number of people within in it, humid from the damp night air that came drifting in with each entering customer and the evaporating rain from their soggy clothing as they dried off over their liquors.

Truth be told, Law would much rather have taken to his room by now. Away from the noise, the excessive people and the stifling air of the tavern tonight. The only thing that had kept him in his seat was her. Those nearly bare legs in those sheers, the plump rear that seemed to be getting more than enough attention of its own tonight, the long, silky-looking locks that seemed to shimmer even in the dank lighting of the establishment, her tiny waistline…and that incredibly unfair amount of exposed chest. She slid through the small slithers of free floor space around the tables and bulky customers with her slender body, strutting gracefully on those long heels of hers – the ones that had looked so much nicer on her feet when she'd been on his bed that afternoon. Each step on those caused a visually provocative jostle to the top of her cleavage that was all too pleasing to the eye.

Law watched as she finally approached his table, his gaze shielded by the shadows cast beneath his hat but he could tell she knew he was watching her. As she neared him, he wondered if there was more sway to her curvaceous hips than usual as she walked or if it was just his imagination.

It was very late in the evening now, quite a lot of the patrons were well and truly drunk. A scattering of them passed out in their booths or on their tables and the remainder talking and singing sea shanties loudly over one another. The night was drawing to a close and Law had nearly considered giving up on seeing if there would be an entertaining turn of events to retire to his room.

Bending to set the drinks on her tray down for the other men at his table, she caught his eye under the rim of his hat, her lips pulling into a small, seductive smile as he glanced down at her ample cleavage. The attractive sheen of her efforts in the warm, stuffy room drawing his gaze to her exposed skin as she leant over the table to reach him.

Keeping a guarded eye on her movements as she raised her hand, she gently placed it onto the side of his face as she rest her lips to his ear under the guise of needing to be close to be heard over the noise in the room. Enjoying the small spark of desire her touch provoked as she placed the soft, fragrant skin of her palm to his cheek and the tickle of her breath over his ear as she whispered to him.

"My shift is over, Law-kun. It's a shame you're leaving so early tomorrow, I wanted to say goodbye to you more…privately."

The grip he had on his drink tightened as he felt her tongue run lightly, slowly over the edge of his ear, sucking his ear lobe for no more than a split second before she planted a soft kiss on him and pulled away.

No one else at his table had seen what she'd done; she'd cupped her hand to his ear as she'd begun talking. No one else had heard the seductive invitation she'd whispered or had seen the one in her gaze as she smiled and walked away. To everyone else, it had simply looked like she'd spoken to him and left.

Law was sure she felt his eyes on her all the way back to the bar where she neatly deposited her serving tray onto the stack of them, bid the owner goodnight and began making her way up the stairs to her room. Looking over her shoulder, she cast one last devious look his way before disappearing up to the second floor.

It was a trap. Using herself and the open promise of sex as her bait to lure him. Away from his men, away from prying eyes and exactly where she wanted him…and as soon as his guard was down, she would make her move.

Lifting his glass to his lips with a sly smile of his own, he finished off the remainder of its contents. Law didn't know what she was capable of, how strong she was, whether she was carrying weapons, could use Haki or even if she were a Devil Fruit user…but it didn't matter. If she'd felt she were strong enough to simply confront him head on, then there's a good chance that she'd have done so by now. He wouldn't take her lightly though, he'd keep a cautious mind open to the possibility that she simply preferred to play with her prey this way.

Waiting a few minutes before he bid his jolly, drunken crewmembers a nonchalant goodnight, he picked up his nodachi and headed to the stairs.

He'd accept her invitation. Confident that he was already several steps ahead of her and that he would be more than able to handle whatever move she made. She wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last hunter to try seducing her way to the berries on his head and no one had succeeded so far. He was looking forward to seeing what tactics this one would resort to…and just how far she'd go to get his guard down.

The thought made him smirk in anticipation as he climbed the last of the stairs, already looking around with subtle vigilance for the beginning of what promised to be an enjoyable night.

Law noticed his bedroom door ajar immediately. She hadn't gone to her own room; she'd made sure that even if he'd chosen not to accept her invitation, that one way or another he would be forced to confront her alone in his room tonight.

Keeping a casual stance and a secure grip on his weapon, he approached the door slowly, sure that with the sound of each of his booted steps across the bare floorboards of the hallway that the adrenaline in her veins was increasing, as was his own.

Pushing open the worn wood gently, Law spotted her as he entered the room...sat on the edge of his bed, leaning her weight back on her hands, a playful smile on her lips and her long legs crossed. The short hem of her dress that she'd not bothered to pull down and the shine of her polished, black heels under the soft lighting attracting his attention as he smiled and closed the door firmly behind him.

She showed no sign of discomfort as he locked it, maintaining his eye contact as she stood from his bed and saying nothing as she glided across the room to him, openly eyeing him head to toe with unmasked desire as she approached.

It wasn't likely she was a Devil Fruit user. He had given her plenty of time to check the two items she'd left here and he was sure that she would have. She would have known as soon as she touched the cuffs that they were no longer Seastone and that he was on to her - though she may have already suspected as much considering he'd not drank what she'd given him last night. Whether she did or didn't, it was obvious from her demeanour that she was confident that she was still in firm control of the situation here.

Law watched her hands carefully as she reached for the weapon he held, allowing her to pull it from his grip and set it aside, leaning it against the wall by the door. She was disarming him, leaving his sword somewhere out of reach of his bed – where he already knew she was planning to take him, based on what she'd left there this afternoon.

She reached her hands up to his face, gliding them softly over his cheeks and sideburns as she leant up and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Chaste, gentle and tentative. Testing the waters and his reaction to it.

Smiling against her lips and content to play along for now, he returned the gentle pressure of her kiss, placing a hand on her waist, sliding it slowly around to her lower back and pulling her slender body against his own.

Humming softly as their chests met, she reached her hands up further, gently pushing his hat off with her fingertips and setting it aside on the surface of the chest of drawers by the door.

Placing his other hand to her hip, he pulled her against him more tightly before reaching around to firmly squeeze her ass. Admittedly a little jealous of how many men downstairs had already had the opportunity to feel the soft, tempting flesh of it but thankful he wouldn't be on the receiving end of one of those vicious-sounding slaps he'd seen her hand out tonight…at least not yet anyway. Moving his other hand down to the other cheek, he squeezed her hard, pulling her hips to his own and taking the opportunity of her surprised gasp to enter her mouth.

Moaning as his tongue met her own she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tilted her head back and eagerly invited the invasion of his strong appendage as it brazenly dominated her own.

Feeling more arousal than he'd like to admit at the sound he drew from her he decided to escalate things, see where she'd stop him or make her move to attack him. Reluctantly removing one of his hands, he reached for the zipper on the back of her uniform, pausing for only a moment after gripping it to see if it would trigger the reaction he was waiting for before pulling it down as she offered no resistance to the action and continued to kiss him.

Sliding his hand inside her dress, he enjoyed the feel of her bare flesh as he trailed it back down to feel her impressive behind again, this time through the scant pair of panties she'd given him a good view of earlier.

Pulling her lips from his, she held his eye contact as she removed her arms from him, peeled off her sleeves and allowed her dress to slip down her body to pool at her feet.

Law leisurely took in the sight of her, looking for any sign of small weapons that her clothing may have concealed and taking an appreciative visual detour of her. Plentiful breasts in a flattering bra, matching panties, a luscious hourglass figure, smooth skin with no hint of imperfection…beautiful. He couldn't help but feel it was a shame she was here on business and not pleasure, most likely looking to harm or kill him tonight. How much he would have enjoyed pinning this woman to his mattress and making that mischievous, taunting smile of hers melt beneath a stream of pants and moans as he took her hard. He wanted her naked, to rip what little was left of her clothing off, wreck those dangerously delicate-looking thigh highs, pull his fingers through her hair, make her sweat and mewl helplessly in pleasure for him…he wanted to throw her to his bed and absolutely ruin her.

"Like what you see?" Brought out of his dark, carnal reprieve by the seductive melody of her voice, Law smirked as she tugged the front of his hoodie gently, pulling him down to her lips again.

Any minute now, he expected her to make her move. He eyed the chest of drawers beside them warily, wondering if perhaps she'd planted something there earlier that he had missed.

She drew his attention back as Law felt her small, smooth hands slip beneath the fabric of his top, pushing it up over his torso and breaking their kiss with a playful tug of his lip before pulling his hoodie over his head, tossing it to the floor beside her dress as she eyed his bare chest.

He watched her place her hands back onto it, trailing her fingers over the lines of his tattoos in quiet admiration – this happened often, women often did take a moment to appreciate the extensive ink on his skin and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

"Like what you see?" Giggling a little at his light-hearted mocking, she placed her lips to his chest, kissing him over his Jolly Roger as she looked up at him through her lashes. Trailing licks and kisses up to his neck as she tucked her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, tugging him with her towards the bed.

Meeting the edge of it with the back of her legs, she knelt onto it, shuffling backwards and pulling him over her by the hold she still had on his pants.

Wrapping his arms around her, Law kissed her deeply as he lowered her onto the mattress slowly. A satisfied sigh leaving her as he pressed his bare skin to hers, gliding his hands up her back, then to her shoulders to slide the straps of her bra off on each side.

Lowering his face to her body, Law watched her bite her lip as he started running his tongue slowly up her stomach, pausing at the middle of her bra and slipping his tongue beneath and around the thin strip of material, tugging downwards gently and surprising her when it slid from her chest by the small stretch of fabric in his teeth. She wondered how he'd managed to unhook it so quickly as he'd ran his hands up her back _and_ without her realising he'd done so.

Chuckling at her expression, he sat up slightly, tossing the bra from his mouth over the side of the bed as he openly admired her bare breasts. Placing a hand on either of them as he lowered himself back to her skin, he softly pressed them together as his tongue continued where it left off on its trail, running deeply in the valley between them as he traced gentle circles over each of her nipples with his thumbs. He kissed her skin as she moaned quietly under his touch, trailing his tongue up higher until he reached her neck, playfully nipping and sucking her flesh as he caressed and teased her chest.

She placed a hand over one of his, weaving the fingers of her other through his thick, soft hair as he kissed her neck, gasping when he bit her firmly, moaning when he lapped over the tender skin sensually, melding her sense of pleasure and pain together.

Lifting his face to hers he kissed her, humming in approval when she shifted beneath him, bending her leg to press against the hardened bulge in his jeans. Ceasing his passionate exploration of her mouth, he allowed her tongue to push against his, slowly retreating and taunting it to follow into his own, sucking and caressing it as it entered and making her whine in disappointment when he pulled away, ending her short-lived control.

So far it had been easy to watch her, she'd kept both of her hands either on him or within his sight, making no attempt to conceal her movements. It was probably intentional, lulling him into a false sense of security and eagerly encouraging him to get worked up to impair his judgement and drop his guard.

She was either taking her time and waiting for the opportune moment or she was simply enjoying herself…and by the lusty expression she was looking up at him with now, he could probably safely assume it was at least partially the latter. That or she was a phenomenal actress.

Smirking at the thought, Law shifted down her body, teasing the tip of one of her breasts with feather-light licks over the nipple as he continued to knead the other beneath her own hand. Chuckling when she arched her back to force his teasing tongue to stroke against her skin more firmly.

Gliding his free palm over the curve of her hip and around the front of her thigh, he slid it between her legs, watching her face carefully as he travelled the length of her slit through the thin fabric of her panties with his fingertips, a more than pleasing amount of moisture meeting his skin through them.

Sucking her nipple into his mouth as he stroked her again with more pressure earned him an eager moan and another arch of her back. Law circled her with his tongue; mimicking the motion with his fingers over her sensitive bud, feeling her grip on his hair tighten and her breathing hitch as she lay her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes.

Swiftly pulling the fabric aside he firmly pushed his fingers deeply into her, taking a full, mouthful of her soft flesh and biting her softly. She cried out in surprise at his sudden entry and contact of his teeth, rapidly changing to a moan as he used his thumb to circle her bare clit.

Law ran his tongue over her inside his mouth before releasing her breast with a purposely audible wet smack as he looked up at her face. Enjoying the flush of arousal that had tinted her cheeks, the short, ragged pants between her full, parted lips and the incredible look of desire in her eyes as she watched him move to take them again.

She kissed him eagerly as he began to pump in and out of her, making sure the full length of his long fingers rubbed the underside of her clit and stroking against it with his thumb each time he entered her fully.

Opening his eyes as he felt one of her hands leave from around his neck, he watched it closely, wondering if she would make her move now but saw it disappear between them instead. Stroking down his abs, her long nails trailed teasingly across his skin before she came to a stop over his crotch, rubbing against him through his jeans.

Deciding he'd allowed this to go far enough - assuming she had no genuine intention of sleeping with him, Law placed his free hand over hers as she began to undo the button of his jeans, hoping to provoke her to take whatever action it was that she had planned.

Breaking their kiss and holding her gaze, he guided her captured hand to his pocket, pushing her fingers into it and watching her expectantly. She raised her brows in surprise as she felt the plastic of the wrapper inside, pulling the item out between her fingers and examining it.

"Were you expecting my company tonight Law-kun or was this meant for someone else?" She asked breathily in amusement.

"You seemed to make _your_ intentions quite clear, unless I misread something?" He challenged lowly, openly daring her to go any further ahead with this act of hers.

Returning his devious smile she sat up, pushing him back to kneel and forcing his fingers to withdraw from inside of her but he didn't remove them, choosing to rub against her entrance teasingly beneath the wet fabric of her panties as she moved to undo the button of his jeans once more.

She was definitely going further than her predecessors had. Law watched her unzip his pants, biting back the low moan he wanted to release as she tucked her hand inside and began stroking him through his boxers.

Women that lured men with sex…he exhaled loudly, withdrawing his hand from her as she leant her face down and placed her lips to him, kissing his hard member through the thin layer of material with a seductive look up at him…Women that lured men with sex, played a very unfair game he decided, trying to remain focused as her tongue trailed his erection, the warmth and moisture of it soaking pleasantly through to his flesh.

She pulled his underwear down slowly, kissing every inch of his skin as she revealed it. From where the waistband of it had met his lower stomach all the way down his length, never once breaking her eye contact as she gripped him and began lapping at his tip playfully, swirling her tongue around it.

Throbbing painfully as he watched her lick the small amount of precum that had been there away, he realised he wouldn't be in control of this situation if things carried on this way. Law could admit as much as she began to slip him into her mouth, her hot, moist flesh beginning to enclose around him. It was already starting to get difficult to remember what she was really here for.

She looked up at him questioningly as he thread his hand through her hair and held her from taking him any deeper.

"Enough, put it on." His voice sounded strained, even to his own ears.

Sucking on him firmly and curling her tongue around his length as she pulled back at an agonisingly unhurried pace she smiled up at him, tearing open the small sachet she'd set on her lap carefully. Law watched her place the small, circular, rubber ring to her lips before taking him inside her mouth again, neatly unrolling the condom down his shaft slowly, earning a deep moan from him as she reached his hilt, cupping and rubbing him gently.

Sliding him from her lips she shuffled back onto the bed, pleased with the break in his cool demeanour, heated lust now openly readable in his usually guarded expression and gaze.

Leaning her weight onto her elbows as she lay back onto the pillow, she beckoned him to join her with a curled index finger, earning a dark smirk from him as he moved to kneel between her parting thighs, crawling over her body. The way the muscles of his bare torso rippled with his movement reminded her of a dangerous animal moving with predatorial grace before it pounced on its prey.

Surveying her body in satisfaction as she tucked her hands into the sides of his pants to push them further down, Law lifted his fingers to his mouth and tasted her, surprised when she pulled his hand towards herself. Slowly taking his fingers between her lips with a satisfied hum, she sucked them clean, holding his gaze as she took them in all the way, more than pleased with the intensity of desire in his gaze now.

Withdrawing his hand abruptly from her oral tease, he parted her thighs firmly, pulled her panties aside further and pushed himself roughly inside of her, devouring the heavy moan that left her lips with his own as he entered her fully.

Adjusting his position as she opened her legs more widely for him, he thrust inside her again, setting a deep, slow pace as he held her hips and pressed his body to hers.

Moaning into his mouth as he took her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, enjoying the fierceness behind his kiss and the taste of herself lingering between both of their tongues.

Pulling her body further down the mattress as she wrapped her thighs around his waist, he broke their kiss as he quickened his pace, the bed beneath them beginning to groan in protest, the sound mingling with the short, sharp breaths beginning to leave her lips.

Confident she was sufficiently distracted by the increasing intensity of her pleasure and with her hands being in full view; Law leant down and lay his lips to her neck, kissing the rapid pulse thrumming through it as he pumped himself in and out of her.

Growling against her skin as she roughly grabbed a handful of his hair, he set a punishingly harsh pace, enjoying the gasps and moans that left her as he pounded into her with more force.

"Law…I'm…" She struggled to speak between her pants but there was no need, he knew she was already getting close by the tightening of her grip around him and her struggle to keep her eyes open.

"Then cum." He whispered breathily against her ear, thrusting faster to drive her to her climax.

Closing his own eyes in concentration as her moans got louder, he tried to keep his focus on her hands, reminding himself of why she was really there as he felt her shamelessly rapid orgasm take her.

His name left her lips as her whole body tensed and he rode through the firm contractions around his shaft as she came for him. Humming in satisfaction at the incredible sensation, he licked her neck as she breathed heavily, shuddering as he slid back and forth against her swollen clit with deep, slowing thrusts.

Law nibbled her ear lobe, trying not to tense as he felt her other hand leave his back, it would be no fun if he inadvertently alerted her of his wariness and she had to end this prematurely. She ran her fingers through his hair, turning his face to hers and kissing him as she moaned tenderly through the last waves of her orgasm.

Breaking their kiss, she sat up, urging him to turn onto his side with a hand on his chest. Humouring her out of curiosity, Law reluctantly allowed her to push him onto his back, sliding from her body with a barely suppressed groan as she pushed the gathered fabric of his pants and boxers further down his hips.

Already he could tell that it was her intention to get him onto his back so that she could take more control over the situation, move his wrist closer to the handcuffs she had placed on his headboard and impede his view of what she was doing behind his head. Though he decided to play along, very much enjoying this game as he watched her lick her lips and gaze at his bare torso as she crawled over him.

Law slid his hands over her thighs as she moved to straddle him, lowering her weight teasingly slowly as she smiled and ran her hands over the muscles of his chest. Chuckling at her pleasurable taunt, he swiftly gripped her hips, thrusting his own up to fully enter her, wiping the seductive smile from her face as she gasped and gripped him tightly.

Closing her eyes, she lowered herself onto him completely, earning a deep moan as she rotated her hips around his erection and began riding him at her own pace. Placing her hands on the headboard behind him, she leant forwards, making him moan again as she deepened his penetration and brought her breasts close to his face. Enjoying the view of them in motion, he forced them to move more violently by beginning to meet her descents with upward thrusts, causing her to gasp and ride him with more fervour.

Moving his hands from her hips up to her back, Law pulled her body down more closely to his as he quickened his pace, causing her chest to brush back and forth against his face with every entry. She moaned as she felt him easily catch one of her nipples and suck it hard as he took control of their motion completely, penetrating her powerfully from below as he teased her breast.

Removing one of her hands from the headboard behind him, she cradled the back of his raised head, watching his tongue run over her skin with heavily lidded eyes as she tried to stave off the climax he was quickly building in her.

Able to read her struggle, he decided he wouldn't allow her any further luxury of the illusion that she was even remotely in control here. He immediately began pulling her hips down to meet his as he began a hard, fast pace of thrusts, making her close her eyes and grip him tightly. Her breaths coming in short, ragged pants as she felt the growing intensity of another, fast-approaching orgasm.

Moaning around the mouthful of breast he held captive as she tightened on him, Law forcefully fucked her into climax, drinking in the sweet sound of his name as she screamed it and came for him again, burying her face to the crook of his neck as she shuddered on top of him. Smirking cockily, he met the grind of her hips against his as she eagerly indulged herself in the tremors of her pleasure. Law had no doubt the entire floor of the inn had heard that, if not the whole building.

Feeling her eyelashes flutter open against his skin as her orgasm finally subsided and she began regaining her senses, he continued thrusting into her, eliciting small whimpers as he hit her oversensitised and overstimulated bud.

Kissing and licking his neck, she tasted the small sheen of sweat he had built in his exertion before placing a hand to his cheek, leaning up and kissing him appreciatively, parting her lips to allow him to penetrate them softly.

What had seemingly been a casual placement of her hand to the mattress beside the pillow alerted him immediately and he paid close attention to it as it slid towards the headboard and felt her long lashes brush against his own as she subtly opened her eyes, obviously watching her own actions. He listened keenly for his cue over the quiet, wet, smacking sounds of their passionate kiss.

Sitting up slightly, she caressed his cheek with her other hand, running it affectionately down the side of his neck, over his shoulder, then over his forearm before interlocking her fingers with his own where they rest on her hip. Pulling his hand away from her gently, she pressed it to the mattress beside the pillow with no resistance from him. She sucked on his tongue, running hers over his lips before nibbling his lower one playfully, earning a small grin from him as she did her best to distract him from her actions.

His smirk widened as the sound of metal clasping shut filled the room and she stiffened suddenly, pulling away from him to look tentatively at the wrist he had just restrained. The other end of the handcuffs still attached to the headboard where she'd left them that afternoon.

Law watched with unmasked enjoyment as she tried to conceal her sudden rush of fear. He could practically see every question she was asking herself right now flit across her features as she attempted to remain calm. 'Does he know? Did I make a mistake? Am I sure I brought the Seastone cuffs? Shouldn't he have been unable to touch them without weakening?' It was all there.

"Is something the matter?" He taunted lowly, causing her to look back down at him as he began to sit up beneath her, certain from the look in her eyes now that she could sense the menacing shift in his demeanour and intentions.

"Uh…no I…was just, hoping to use these on _you_ is all." She smiled nervously, lifting her wrist slightly in illustration as he wrapped his arms around her lower back and leant in to kiss her neck.

"I'm not opposed to the idea of using handcuffs but…I prefer to be on this side of them." Law whispered huskily into her ear, taking the lobe of it into his mouth and sucking gently, revelling in her fear as she swallowed.

"So…you knew about them." She gasped as she felt a threatening amount of pressure to his initially playful bite as he turned her over onto her back.

"I did. Trying to restrain unpredictable pirates and criminals without their knowledge is a very dangerous thing to do. You should probably make your sexual intentions and preferences clear with them up front…You wouldn't want them to misinterpret your actions as hostile, now, would you?" He growled deeply, pushing himself back inside of her harshly, drawing a pained gasp that melted into a soft moan as he began thrusting inside of her.

"I..." Losing her words to another moan, she wrapped her free arm around Law's shoulders as he kissed and sucked her neck. "...just wanted to surprise you…is all." She finally managed out as he began driving into her with more strength.

"Is that so?" He lifted his head, gripping her chin to force her to face him, easily reading the dishonesty in her gaze.

"…Yeah." He watched the shimmer of anxiety in her eyes rapidly dull as it was replaced by lust, she was starting to lose her struggle to stay focused on her dangerous situation over the pleasure he was rebuilding in her. This was her fourth mistake; she had chosen to target someone she was genuinely sexually attracted to.

Smirking, Law tilted her head back, tightening his hold as he began kissing and pounding into her roughly, causing her to moan into his mouth at his sudden, aggressive pace. Pulling away from her lips, he allowed them to fill the air, adding to the arousing harmony of the harsh slaps of his flesh against hers, the sounds of her soaking arousal as he drove into her, the threateningly loud creaks of the bed below them, the wall being thumped heavily by the wooden headboard and the rattling of the metal handcuffs restraining her to it.

Her fight to stay anchored and aware of what he was doing was obvious as she gazed up at him but it wasn't a battle he was going to allow her to win. Looping his arms under her knees, he pushed her legs up to rest on his shoulders, leaning his weight down heavily onto her body and causing her to immediately close her eyes and cry out loudly as he penetrated her more deeply. Gritting his teeth as he felt the grip of her free hand on his back tighten and her nails begin to dig into the flesh.

Law buried his face to the crook of her neck as he felt her beginning to reach another climax, her walls tightening around him as he slammed into her swollen lips, willing himself not to cum with her as she moaned uncontrollably for him and enjoying the sound of her handcuffs hitting their limit on the wood behind her as she kept attempting to use her restrained hand to hold onto him more tightly.

Moaning his name into his ear as she came, she cried out louder and louder as he continued to thrust into her relentlessly, lengthening and heightening her peak. She licked and kissed his jaw line, whimpering as her contractions of pleasure continued, sucking the piercings of his ear lobe into her mouth, tasting the sweat on his skin and feeling the moisture of it beginning to dampen the locks beneath the fingers she slid into them.

The heat between their wet bodies was intense, Law could feel the incredible rate of her pulse pounding through their contacting chests and around his shaft buried deeply inside of her, but was brought back from appreciating it as he felt her turn to him, eager to meet his tongue with her own as she licked his lips for entrance between her ragged breaths.

It was foolish of her to try to use a passionate kiss as a distraction again, it hadn't worked the first time and it wouldn't work now. Though with only one hand free, he could appreciate she didn't have many other options. She was probably hoping that he hadn't noticed the last trump card she had planted around his bed that afternoon.

Indulging her false desire for a kiss, Law paid close attention as she removed her hand from his hair to reach to the side of the pillow her head rest on. She had moved quickly but it was nowhere near fast enough.

Slamming a hand to her wrist, he pinned it down to the mattress, squeezing it tightly and causing her to pull her lips from his as she cried out in pain. With a final, harsh twist he caused her grip to slack, easily removing the dagger from her with his other hand. Their eyes didn't leave each other's as he flung it across the room, both listening as they heard it embed itself deeply into the wall, blade first, with a heavy thud.

She swore under her breath as Law took a rough hold of her hair, tilting her head back as he leant his face down to hers with a dark smirk. "My my, what a selfish lover. Were you really going to use me for your own pleasure then kill me in cold blood as soon as you came, just like that? What an uncouth little woman." He purred against her lips.

"…Figures, so you _did_ know."

"Even if I hadn't known it was there, your timing isn't very good. I'd have noticed you reaching for it anyway." He chuckled, leaning down to her neck to taste her. "Perhaps you should have waited until _I_ was cumming to catch me off guard."

"I was trying to!" She snapped irritably, stifling a moan as he began to thrust into her again, licking down her neck and over her chest.

"I know. That's why I didn't." It was common sense to strike him when he was at his most vulnerable and when his awareness was impaired after all, but they both knew that the longer he played with her like this, the more difficult it would be for _her_ to stay rooted enough to do what she needed to. Restrained and losing herself under his touch, she'd really had no choice but to at least _try_ attacking him now.

She sighed as she felt Law smirk triumphantly against her skin before running his tongue gently over her nipple. Though he was unsure if it was in defeat or in content as he pleasured her, maybe a little of both.

He chuckled at her annoyed pout as she watched him enjoy her body at his leisure. "Tell me, Bounty Hunter-ya, do you always sleep with your targets?" Sitting up, he withdrew from her as he placed his hands onto her hips.

Scoffing at his cocky grin, she smiled slyly at him as she replied. "…Only the hot ones."

"Then I'll be taking this as a compliment. However, your greediness-" He flipped her easily onto her stomach. "-and your lust for me…" He pulled her up by her hips to rest on her hand and knees before leaning his chest to her back to whisper into her ear. "…will be your undoing." Law slid his fingers under the straps of her panties on either side and pushed the soaked fabric down her legs as he swiftly entered her from behind.

Biting her lips in a vain attempt to stop the gasp that escaped her anyway at his sudden intrusion, she held onto the headboard with her cuffed hand and supported her weight on the mattress with the other as he parted her thighs and re-entered her more forcefully, ripping a shamefully pleased moan from her lips.

Law groaned into her ear as she bent over further, pressing the supple flesh of her ass more firmly against him, encouraging and inviting his deeper entry which he rapidly accepted. Wrapping his arms around her torso to cup and kneed her breasts as he licked the shell of her ear, he felt their pleasant weight move back and forth against his palms with his thrusts.

Reluctantly needing more restraint on her body, he released her chest to kneel upright, sliding his hands down the sumptuous curves of her hourglass figure and appreciating the view of himself disappearing inside of her for a moment before settling a firm hold to her hips and beginning to drive into her more powerfully, earning a breathy gasp from her.

She lowered her head, her long hair curtaining her face but he could still hear her laboured breathing and involuntary whimpers of pleasure as it intensified. The knuckles of the hand holding onto the headboard turned white as she tightened her grip, holding on as he pounded into her mercilessly. The sinful slap of their flesh meeting as he fucked her ruthlessly hard, openly venting his irritation at her insulting underestimation of him, filled the room.

Sliding his hands over her outer thighs around to their inner sides, he pulled her legs as far apart as the stretched material of her panties around them would allow, pushing his pants and boxers down as far as he could before leaning his lips down to her bare back, a fine glow of perspiration gleaming on her satin skin in the dim lighting of the room. He trailed his tongue up her spine from her lower back all the way up to her neck in one long stroke, tasting the sweat he had earned as she lowered her face to the pillow, muffling her uncontrollable cries.

Panting between his parted lips, Law leant his body over hers, kissing her shoulder, reducing his thrusts down to slow, deep strokes and reaching a hand around to rub her clit with his fingertips. She moaned deeply into the pillow at the action, making him smirk against her skin as she arched her back more. He slowed his thrusts further, earning a frustrated whine at his taunt as the tension that had been growing in her began to unravel. Circling her abusively sensitised bud firmly, she pushed back against him, building her own rhythm and using him deep inside of her to pleasure herself. Closing his eyes, he savoured the feel of her heat, tightness and the strength of her throbbing around him as she rut against him in shameless need of another climax.

Kneeling up once more, he gripped her flesh tightly as he picked up his pace again, already feeling every muscle of her body tensing as he helped her to rapidly begin rebuilding her pleasure back up.

Feeling her try to spread her legs more widely for him against the restraint of her underwear, Law reached between them and cleanly tore the scant fabric from around her thighs, chuckling as she yelled his name in muffled protest. He discarded the ruined, soaked material to the floor, using that hand to take a fistful of her long hair and pull her head up from the pillow she was trying to mute herself with, displeased with her attempts to hide the delicious sounds he was earning from her.

"What was that Bounty Hunter-ya?" He rasped mockingly, immediately increasing the harshness and speed of his thrusts, knocking the air from her lungs and whatever reply that had been forming on her lips from her mind as she groaned, completely incapable of articulating a response past the waves of intense sexual gratification he was providing her.

Law could feel his breathing beginning to become strained as he listened to her helpless mewls of pleasure, the heady sensation of his own sorely postponed orgasm creeping up on him. He was aching to cum inside of her. He felt her body beginning to writhe around his throbbing member as his name fell from her lips over and over in her delirium of pleasure…Releasing her hair, Law gripped her hips with bruising strength and closed his eyes tightly as he felt her begin to cum for him again, panting heavily as her walls clenched around him, her body urging him to climax with her.

Clenching his jaw as his thrusts grew faster and more erratic, he groaned as he began spilling inside of her, reaching his hand around her inner thigh to rub her clit furiously, prolonging and intensifying the rhythmic contractions of her orgasm and in turn, they prolonged and intensified his. She moaned loudly as they came together, whimpering beneath him as his thrusts gradually softened and slowed, shuddering as he stimulated pleasurable aftershocks of her intense climax with his fingertips.

Humming in content, Law leant his body onto hers as his senses returned and he started coming down from his incredible high. He ran his hand back through her hair more gently, turning her to kiss her passionately over her shoulder as they rode out the last tremors of their orgasm together.

She groaned in intense, deep satisfaction as their tongues meshed, reaching her free hand up to him to rest against his cheek as he explored her mouth at a leisurely pace. Feeling her smile against his lips, he pulled away from her with a smirk of his own.

"That was amazing." She sighed tiredly, her voice hoarse from her pants and cries of pleasure.

Chuckling, he pulled out of her gently as he sat back, running his hands soothingly over the hips he'd most certainly bruised and admiring his handiwork. Knelt on all fours - aside from her one incapacitated hand, her face flushed as she looked over her shoulder at him, her chest heaving heavily, stripped of everything but her heels and thigh highs – he hadn't managed to tear those yet, her hair a mess – slicked to the base of her neck and her body with the sweat of their exertion…the swollen lips of her pussy, soaking wet and glistening with her arousal for him.

"Was? We're nowhere near finished yet, Bounty Hunter-ya." Law smirked, sliding his hands over to each of her cheeks, grasping gently as he leant his face to her, running his tongue over her supple, tender, abused flesh and tasting her once more.

"You…" She gasped as he delved his tongue deeply inside of her without warning. "…can't be serious." She managed out as he stroked against her inner walls, biting her lip as she felt the pleasant vibrations of his chuckle against her.

"Dead serious. You need to learn just how far out of your depth you were targeting me…" He ran his tongue teasingly over her clit, smirking wider as she failed to stop the small moan that left her in response to it. "…and I intend to teach you, the hard way."

* * *

Leaving the bathroom, Law pulled on his hoodie, glancing at the woman on his bed and snorting quietly in amusement as he realised she _still_ hadn't moved an inch. In the meantime, he'd gotten up, showered, dressed and was ready to go in all the time she hadn't even remotely stirred.

He couldn't help but grin a little in satisfaction at that as he tugged the hem of his top down and walked over, gazing at her peaceful face. She was near enough passed out; he'd been absolutely merciless with her last night, all night. In fact, he'd noticed the room was flooded with early morning sunlight before he'd finally finished with her and she'd virtually fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow, completely and utterly spent. He'd tried to keep count of how many times she'd climaxed for him but found himself unable to, he was sure she had no idea either.

The whole inn must have heard her moan his name all night, fortunately most of the other tenants currently here were his own crew – he had no doubt he'd be on the receiving end of some dirty, knowing grins from his men this morning. Law chuckled at the thought, knowing that most of them were already up and busy preparing the sub to depart.

Stepping over the heels he'd thrown after they'd scraped against his back one too many times when she'd wrapped her legs around him, her thoroughly ruined thigh highs that he'd taken great pleasure in tearing to shreds and her discarded bra, he made his way to the wall he'd thrown her weapon into. Pulling it out neatly, he turned and strode back towards the bed, pausing momentarily when he saw her eyes open, watching him before glancing down at the blade in his grip.

"Hmm, so is this the part where you kill me?"

Scoffing at her small smile, sleepy tone and half-serious question, Law walked back over to her, placing her weapon onto the bedside cabinet beside the glass of water and painkillers he'd left her. He was certain she'd be sore today and not only from his ruthless all-nighter with her, gaze flitting to her wrist at the thought.

"That depends. Was it your intention to capture me or kill me last night?" He asked, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small key, leaning over and uncuffing her raw wrist, holding it gently as he examined the angry, circumferential, red mark on her skin.

"Either or." Looking at her, humoured by her honesty and kissing the back of her sore wrist with a smirk, Law lowered her hand. "It _was_ my intention to drug you, seduce you, Seastone cuff you and be outta here but…well, you just had to be a smartass, didn't you." She sighed, flexing the fingers of her freshly released hand and pulling the blankets up over her naked body more comfortably.

"And when that didn't work, you resorted to trying to stab me in the throat with a blade?" He chuckled, picking up his hat from the bedside cabinet and pulling it on as he watched one of the many hickeys he'd left on her skin as a fleeting keepsake disappear beneath the edge of the material as she pulled it up to her chin.

"Worth a shot, you seemed to already know what I was by that point anyway. Lost this round royally, wouldn't be surprised if you really did kill me." She laughed quietly.

"That would make the lesson I spent all last night teaching you a waste, now, wouldn't it?" Law leant down, placing a hand to her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. "In future, don't try seducing men you're attracted to. It's a double-edged sword."

"Mmm, I'll keep that in mind and stick to the ugly ones from now on. Thank you for the _generous_ lesson, Law-kun." She purred, watching him as he stood, collecting his nodachi from where it was still leant against the wall as he walked towards the door.

Law opened it, casting her one last amused smirk as he stepped over the threshold and began pulling it shut softly behind him. "Better luck next time, Bounty Hunter-ya."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** One-shot based on chapter 34 of my other story; "A Brush With Death:"

'" _'Honey Pot' is just using sex appeal to get something else we want, capture, info…Ya know it may go under different names depending on where you work but this kind of stuff is common practice for women in professions like mine. Keep it in mind the next time you take a woman you don't know from port to bed,_ _pirate_ _. Your bounty is starting to look pretty tasty." She mocked, uncoiling the wire of the item in her hands._

 _"Thank you for the considerate warning, though it's late. I've already had a few would-be bounty hunters give it a try already."_

 _She paused what she was doing to look at Law's smug expression. "A man like you couldn't spot they were bounty hunters before you took them to bed?"_

 _"I knew what they were."_

 _"…So you knew they were dangerous, trained, armed bounty hunters baiting you with sex for the berries on your head…and you still took them to bed, because…?" She furrowed her brows and rolled her hand to prompt him to complete her sentence._

 _"I was confident I'd get what I wanted and that they wouldn't." He smirked arrogantly, obviously remembering some of his more fun and challenging sexual conquests._

 _"…I swear you're more ego than man." She sighed.'_


End file.
